


Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 09

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [17]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 睡遍九界·国王·锤X情人无数·魔女·基预警：Lady Loki出没，兄妹设定。大众喜闻乐见的桥段来啦XDD 所以，要怎么解决这件事呢？





	Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 09

　09  
　阿斯加德的王女殿下归来没有引起多大的风波。  
　毕竟这次没有漫天飞舞的外交抗议文书伴随殿下而来，让本来已做好弹劾奏折的典礼官亚尔维斯难得的可以休息一把。不过从老……老人家那没有喜怒哀乐的脸上还真瞧不出端倪他是否欣喜这样的变化。  
　至于御前会议，洛基喜欢就参加不喜欢便缺席，仍旧和往常一样。反正她不在的二百年间阿斯加德照样运作，除了正中座位上的国王陛下，任何人都并非不可或缺。  
　没有政务，魔女便自由自在当她尊贵的王女殿下，只是甚少离开神域。她现在最流连之地怕就是水晶宫了，因为答应了弗丽嘉要弥补母女间二百年的时光。众神之母一向不反对女儿旅行九界，不过这次二百年音讯全无则触到了一位母亲的底线。洛基自知理亏，于是加倍地花费时间在弗丽嘉宫殿中，甚至像禁足时一般宿在水晶宫偏殿。  
　  
　***  
　洛基不无矛盾。  
　陪伴弗丽嘉是事实但不是唯一的事实。她亦不明白自己为何一定要留在金宫之中，留在离哥哥那么近的地方。  
　可能是因为她终于听到了索尔的真心话吧。  
　那个晚上，洛基实在筋疲力尽，但躺在哥哥怀中半梦半醒的她仍有意识，只是不想再说话而已，干脆就让索尔误以为自己已经睡过去。哥哥当真温柔，把她抱回了床上，又盖上被子。  
　当洛基仅剩的意识察觉到床的另一半有重量压上来时以为雷霆之神要留宿火焰宫呢。她没想驱逐对方，甚至已打算在宽厚的怀里好好睡一觉，然而靠近而来的却只有索尔印在额头和唇上的吻。  
　还有那一句话。  
　“洛基，我好想你。不要走，好吗？”  
　随后，国王陛下便下了床，离开火焰宫。  
　心中翻腾起无数情绪，好像有哀伤有失落有怀恋有期望，太复杂，疲惫的王女殿下品不出来，只能曲起身体紧紧拥着被子让意识坠入无边的深渊。  
　第二天醒来后，洛基在床上躺了很久。难得的脑海中一片空白，作不出任何决定。前一天还去意已决，今天则踌躇难定。没办法，只好先去见一见母亲报个平安，再看看马拉梅桠花是否会如期开放，再定去留。  
　水晶宫中索尔也在。  
　国王陛下好像跟众神之母在谈论什么政治问题，神情严肃得几近庄严。  
　见洛基来了，二人很自然停止说话。王女殿下亦只当不知，行过礼后便坐到弗丽嘉脚边，她最喜欢的位置上。  
　索尔仍与她相对。二百年没见，从内而外散发出来的王者气度彰显着她哥哥成熟了不少。如果说二百年前分别时索尔是蜜糖色的爱尔柏塔酒，浓烈又刺激的话，那么现在他的那份沉稳则如琥珀色的爱尔柏塔酒，不用品尝，只轻轻摇晃便能散发醉人的醇香。  
　首先垂下眼睛避开对视的反而是洛基。直到国王陛下告辞回哈赫玛宫，他们之间没说一句话。  
　是因为生疏了吗？洛基不清楚。她以前能猜得透索尔，哥哥在魔女面前简直像水晶般剔透心思一猜一个准，然而现在……不过也是，分离是自己选择的，所有后果都该自己承担不是吗？  
　  
　***  
　碧玉池外又布下了结界，熟知王女殿下个性的侍女们都乖乖守在寝宫外，是以没人知道火焰宫的主人竟然昏倒在大理石浴池旁。  
　不知道过了多久，洛基才悠悠醒转过来。她撑起赤裸的身体，又眨了眨蒙了一层水汽的绿眸，好像不清楚发生何事。刚才翻腾不息的难受劲已经如潮水般退却下去，魔女站起来也没觉得有任何不适。但是当脚尖碰到浴池水时，那透心凉的触感还是让她低低惊呼了一声，立即缩回长腿。  
　自己昏迷很长一段时间了？以至于碧玉池内的水也变得冰凉？再仔细定睛一看，好像水面有一些冰渣？摸不着头脑的洛基已失去沐浴的兴致和心情，披了件浴袍回到寝宫中坐到贵妃榻上要好好想一想发生了什么事。  
　  
　事情发生之初在剧场。  
　阿斯加德的王女殿下在旅行期间爱上了戏剧，现在归来神域后不仅观看还亲自撰写了一个剧本，据说是根据中庭的一出颇受欢迎的十六世纪戏剧改编而成。皇家剧团排练了好久，终于在王女殿下归来的第三个月圆周期的今天第一次公映。  
　如果不是因为要看自己新戏的首映，可能两天前弗丽嘉前脚离开阿斯加德去往华纳海姆洛基后脚就跟着离开——不要误会，她没打算远走高飞，只不过花期一推再推的马拉梅桠花终于是要开花了。这种花比光之精灵培育的希卡利花更罕有、在炼制某些魔药的效用上还要高，是以美魔女并不打算错过花期的盛事。  
　想着迟个两三天该不会有大问题，洛基也就安心在金宫等着看戏剧首映。  
　侧躺卧在王室专座的那张摆满柔软抱枕的带黄金遮盖的榻上，洛基慵懒地握酒杯喝了一口柠檬蜂蜜薄荷酒，原本应该清爽又甜美的浓浆不知为何入口便觉得味道不对过于甜腻以至于难以下噎，勉强咽下去后竟觉得胃液上涌。好不容易才把反胃的感觉压下去，洛基把酒杯放到身旁侍女端着的金盘子上示意其拿开，别说喝了现在就是闻到柠檬的香味都眩晕。得找些东西压压胃，于是她又随手拿起放在剔透淡红玛瑙碗中的葡萄。咬一口，酸酸甜甜的汁液自舌尖味蕾一直流到咽喉又融入胃部，精神为之一爽，王女殿下这才有点精神继续看下去。  
　中场休息时候，有意料之外的观众入席到贵族的包厢中去。是矫健如黑色猎豹的希芙，而她身边的却是洛基眼生得很的男子，马首人身。  
　“看来希芙贵女跟国王陛下彻底分手的传闻是真的了。”  
　得到王女殿下邀请一起坐在王室包厢观看戏剧的是嫁入路斯特家的来自华纳海姆的罗莎娜贵女，虽然她跟戈尔成婚不过二十多年，但路斯特家消息灵通再加上希芙和她一样出身于华纳海姆，是以她知道一些消息完全不奇怪。  
　“那是谁？”  
　“啊，王女殿下可能不认识他。比尔大人是十年前才到达神域的。”  
　于是罗莎娜简单地把贝塔·雷·比尔也就是马首人身的男子怎么穿越黑洞突然降临阿斯加德被当作入侵者，怎样和雷霆之神不打不相识，怎样热烈追求希芙的事情简单说了一下。  
　在漫长的以往，洛基最讨厌的便是希芙，这个抢了本应属于她的新娘子位置的女人。但是再怎么讨厌希芙，除了恶作剧洛基也不能做太实质性的伤害对方的举动，不仅因为金宫内外、神域上下甚至九界他方都有这位贵女的支持者，还因为希芙的地位不是艾瑞芝等情人可企及。王女殿下再任性，心里也是有分数的，况且不需要她出手，希芙和索尔因性格不合早就分分合合多次。是以两个女人只是老死不相往来而已，并没有实质性的冲突发生。  
　正所谓最知晓彼此的莫过于敌人，所以洛基知道刚烈如希芙，一旦决定接受其他男人便是真正分手的意思。  
　搁以前，洛基肯定会暗自高兴。但是今天，她却提不起任何兴趣。其实这段时间内，关于索尔的任何事情她都提不起兴趣，无论哥哥宠幸谁爱恋谁又或者被谁抛弃，都在她心底里泛不起涟漪。  
　这是看开了吗？可能是吧。也可能是拼命压抑着最真实的感受。  
　没有情绪的翻腾她才能继续留在金宫。否则像以前那样，她只能够和索尔互相伤害，继而一方逃离。  
　突然，那股不适的感觉又再袭来。来得如此凶猛，洛基竟觉得眼冒金星，差点就要晕过去。  
　不行，不能失态。  
　天知道魔女动用了怎样的精神力才撑到剧终，也没等第二轮谢幕便匆匆回到火焰宫。刚踏入碧玉池，便觉眼前一黑，就人事不知了。  
　  
　回想完前因后果，突然一种恐惧紧紧攥住洛基的心。  
　魔女脸色发白，赶紧跑到寝宫侧的炼药室里，以最快速度调配了一种透明的魔药，然后咬破手指把血滴进去。在等待魔药与血液反应的十几秒内于她看来简直漫长得像过了好几个世纪。  
　结果呈现，王女殿下呻吟了一声，滑坐到地板上。  
　  
　**  
　除了在碧玉池的那次外，索尔和洛基没有单独见过面，更遑论绮梦重温。只是这一次，回避是双方共同的选择，也就无所谓谁又伤了谁的心。  
　平和礼貌又有点生疏，他们兄妹之间从未有过这样一种状态。彼此好像都在探索该如何跟对方相处，既然不可能回头，那么就只能向前望吧。  
　这是个好兆头，比其中一方一走了之要好得多。  
　  
　雷霆之神又把自己关在哈赫玛宫处理政务。  
　自从那天在水晶宫中得到弗丽嘉的提点后，只要一有时间国王陛下都会阅读法律文书还有历史文献，就像今天这样，古老的书籍都要堆满书房中那张古雅的长桌子。  
　索尔要找一些东西，可以彻底改变状况的东西。不作出改变，即便洛基肯再和他亲热，还是会绕回二百年前的状况，分离是唯一可以预见的结局。二百年前的索尔不懂，不懂洛基想要的是什么，不懂自己可以为洛基做些什么。经过二百年的冷静和思考，他觉得自己已经得出了答案。  
　剩下的便是如何实践。  
　话说回来，久别重逢的妹妹好像变了又好像没变。  
　国王陛下说不上来。  
　藏在那艳丽妩媚的外表与依然风流潇洒举止之下的洛基，依旧自我又有点喜怒无常但不像当初的尖刻锐利，倒是更柔韧了一些。  
　正因如此，才更让人看得明白却难以入手。  
　索尔多想再抱抱洛基，像碧玉池那个晚上一样尽情欢爱，享受彼此间不可思议的身心契合。但这是不可能的，他清楚得很，那次只能是个脱轨的美梦。不过好在经过二百年的时光，国王陛下更学会了忍耐和等待。  
　耐心可以算是这段分离馈赠的礼物了。  
　  
　突然，敲门声传来。  
　火焰宫中漂亮的侍女官丽塔款款走来。索尔心里一动，难道洛基有事？不然妹妹不会主动遣侍女官来找自己。  
　“陛下如果有空，王女殿下有请。”  
　  
TBC


End file.
